The Untold Tales of Gravity Falls
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: Hey guys, I'm back! This will be a series of fanfics based on your requests! So just read and fill out the form in the story so I can start to write. The author's note in chapter two is fixed, so there ya go.
1. It Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. ...Well to the fifteen percent of the fandom that actually still exists at least. Sorry for not updating like at all within these past few months. I am here to say ****_yes_**** I do, in fact, still exist. I've just had lack of ideas for fanfics and the hiatus got to me and I no longer had motivation to continue the stories I have up. Anyways, I have come up with a way to get rid of this writer's block and actually exist in the fandom again B) This will be a collection of stories that, ****_you, _****the readers will come up with. So yes, it will be much like 'Collections' by The Design Nerd. So without further ado, let me show you guys the form you should fill out in order for your request to be written.**

**Plot:**

**Character(s):**

**Genre: **

**Alternate Universe?:**

**How many chapters: (I will probably be able to write up to 3 chapters)**

**Character Death?:**

**Anything else I might have missed:**


	2. Reverse The Curse

Soos, the handyman of the Mystery Shack was seen walking in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack wearing a hat that had 'Driver In Training" written across the top of it. He also donned an orange and yellow vest over his usual attire. "See you in a few days, dudes!" The slightly overweight man-child announced as he looked over at his fellow employees and friends. He then exited the shop and drove his way over to the local bus company to complete his final round-trip as a part-time bus driver. He picked up a few people who were the passengers for this final ride just as everyone in the town were going to bed.

"Bus 52, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard." The announcement rang all throughout the bus as it departed the small town. Meanwhile, in the dreamscape lay the triangular dream demon with a look of evil intentions in his eye.

"I told 'em everything they loved would change! I gave 'em a fair warning!" Bill Cipher shouted to himself as he paced around from excitement. "Now let's see here..Hmm.."

He floated there, thinking for a bit before an idea popped into his mind.

"I got it!" Bill jumped up in excitement as he was satisfied. "I'll just switch things up a bit. That'll be the perfect revenge for them suckers!"

Bill began to cackle like the psychotic being he is. His hands then grew blue with flames as he made his desire come to be. The good ol' town of Gravity Falls was now surrounded in a dark blue cloud as everything began to change in a rapid pace. There didn't really seem to be much of a change if you witnessed the occurrence from a pretty good distance. However, the change would be witnessed much closer come morning in the possibly forever-changed town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope this little preview of my upcoming story will make up for it. Anyways, please feel free to review and whatever and I'll try to write another one-shot ASAP. The full version of the story will begin to be posted within the next week or so.**

**-Josh**


	3. What do I call this (A Northwest fanfic)

Pacifica growled as she slammed the door to her room shut. She seemed to be quite upset so she just slumped down upon her bed. "Ugh! Those Pines think they're better than _me_?! Nobody is better than me! So my ancestors didn't discover the town… Who cares?! Most of the town doesn't even know. And I'll be sure that they _don't_!" She continued to think quietly to herself. "Oh and that whole 'saving the town' thing? Great just great. That's just what our family needed!" She said in a sarcastic tone. She sighed deeply, soon realizing she was getting way too worked up. "I just need to get some rest. All this stress is _not good_ for all of my absolute beauty. Hey, maybe they'll be done obsessing over that dumb family by the time I wake back up." Pacifica shrugged her shoulders with a quiet yawn. She took off both of her shoes and lifted her legs onto her fabulous bed. She then covered herself up with a blanket and closed her eyes.

The preppy twelve year-old seemingly woke up in a matter of minutes, however. She looked around her room. She had begun to hear voices. They weren't the voices of her parents or even of people that had usually come around to bask in her family's glory. Well, whatever kind of glory those people had seen in that sad excuse of a family. But, who cares, on with the story!

Pacifica got out of her bed and opened the door to her room. Little did she know that she'd walk out to a huge surprise that happened to be waiting for her. There were several people loading everything inside of her house into a truck. "Um, excuse me?! What do you think you're doing?! Get your dirty little hands off my stuff!" The young girl scoffed, glaring over at the people hauling away everything she'd owned.

"Oh, you don't get it, do you?" One of the people responded in a mocking tone. "You're no longer rich. As a matter of fact, you're broke. Absolutely broke. As a matter of fact, your parents had to sell everything. You've got no home, no bed to sleep on. Heck, you're lucky you're able to keep the clothes on your back. Now shoo, get out. After we're done here, this place is getting knocked down."

Pacifica just stood there speechless, her jaw dropping almost immediately. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She couldn't believe how good she really had it. She didn't have a single clue of what to think about this horrid situation she and her family had somehow gotten into. With those thoughts, the girl slid down to the ground and curled up in the fetal position, the awestruck expression remaining the entire time. She lied there heartbroken for what felt like hours to her. But, in all reality, it was probably a good forty-five minutes.

Her parents returned at the end of those forty-five minutes. They let out a deep sigh upon noticing their only child lying on the floor of the now-empty house.

'Pacifica, come on, darling. We must leave with whatever dignity we still have. This isn't helping any, get off of the floor." Pacifica's mom rolled her eyes when speaking to her.

"Ugh, fine mother.." Pacifica slowly but surely made herself rise onto her own two feet. She, along with both of her parents, made their way out of the now completely vacant mansion. Along the way, a couple of tears rolled down the girl's face. She looked at her old house just one last time before leaving the neighborhood completely.

The family walked for miles until they reached the main part of town. As they walked by, the entire town just seemed to stare at them like there was something wrong with them. Oh wait, there was. They'd just lost just about everything except for their dignity.

"Stop staring at us." Pacifica rolled her eyes upon realizing the people who once bowed down to her were just standing there, staring at her entire family in shock.

But just then, a news truck just pulled up in front of the three members of the Northwest family. A door opened and out came none other than Shandra Jimenez. She and her camera crew just walked right up to them with no reasoning whatsoever, or so it seemed.

"Ah, yes, Shandra Jimenez here with the latest news here in Gravity Falls. Here we have the Northwest family, just kicked out of their home. Looks like it's all downhill from here, folks. It's quite a shame, really. You know, it would be, if they hadn't been lying to us for all this time. Investigators have recently discovered that Nathaniel Northwest was a fraud! Yeah, he actually did not discover Gravity Falls. But whatever, on with the weather, Alex!"

Pacifica just stood there in front of the town. She was completely shocked. How could they just reveal all of that on live TV? The girl fell to the ground. She had been completely defeated. She didn't know what to do with herself so she just tumbled over onto the ground, completely broken.

Right then, upon seeing the girl was absolutely mortified, a certain triangular demon we all know and love rose out of the ground and cackled.

* * *

**Well, here's something new I've been working on. This is kinda a lead-in to an upcoming story of mine. Sorry for disappearing for the past like….4 months…..And sorry this isn't my best work. I've become a Twitter addict and haven't had much of a muse to write :') Anyways yeah, here ya go. And I guess, have my main Twitter account cuz chances are, I'm gonna end up procrastinating on writing again lel: /giddypetit**


End file.
